


A-Z of Hurt Stiles [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A-Z of Hurt Stiles, Alpha Derek, Childhood Memories, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Gerard Argent, Fae & Fairies, Fire, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Stiles, Injured Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Pack Cuddles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Scared Stiles, Spanish Translation, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Traducción, Witches, Wolf Stiles, loving Derek, operation, secretly in love, sterek feels, temporary mean pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Una colección de fics de Stiles herido en torno a la pareja Sterek y a los sentimientos de la manada.





	1. Acuafobia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A-Z of Hurt Stiles.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321740) by [Bookemdanno98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a Bookemdanno98 por dejarme traducir su magnifica historia, que despues de mucho tiempo consegui postear el primer capitulo, perdon por la tardanza!!
> 
> Como siempre, nada me pertenece, todos los creditos a los autores correspondientes.
> 
> A disfrutar!!!

**Derek POV:**

Habían pasado tres meses desde todo el asunto de la manada de Alfas y el fiasco del Darach, mi manada ahora estaba fuerte.

Erica no estaba muerta como lo temíamos; de hecho, fue encontrada lejos de la bóveda donde estaban Cora y Boyd. Allison la había encontrado mientras se escondía de la manada de Alfas y en poco tiempo pidió refuerzos en forma de Stiles y Lydia, mientras que ella fue a salvar al resto de nosotros, que estábamos atrapados dentro de la bóveda. Stiles y Lydia lograron alejar a Erica del peligro y la llevaron de regreso a la casa Stilinski. Lydia se había ido poco después de eso para informar a Allison, quien me informó, una vez que tuvimos a Cora y Boyd bajo control. Más tarde, encontré a mi beta en la cama de Stiles, pálida y enfermiza, pero sanando de las heridas inducidas por los Alfas. Mi lobo estaba feliz, la perspectiva de que otro de mis betas estuviera segura, lo hacía aullar. Erica, ahora, estaba completamente curada y tan sarcástica como siempre.

Boyd también había sanado, las heridas infligidas por mis garras ahora estaban completamente curadas. En la noche en que los gemelos y Kali nos atacaron y casi me obligaron a matar a mi propio Beta, Stiles había venido corriendo justo cuando Boyd estaba levantado por encima de mis garras y había arrojado ceniza de montaña a los tres miembros de la manada Alfa, haciendo que soltaran a Boyd y soltaran su control sobre mí. En ese momento, me puse en pie de un salto, azotando a los tres Alfas hasta que salieron corriendo del desván. Esa fue la segunda vez que Stiles salvó uno de mis Beta y no podría estar más satisfecho. El hombre que mi lobo vio como compañero estaba protegiendo su mochila y el hecho solo fortaleció lo que ya sabía. Que estaba enamorado de él.

Scott también era fuerte. Había perdido su ancla, Allison, pero había ganado una a través de la manada, centrándose en nuestros crecientes vínculos para mantener el control.

Isaac se había calmado, se convirtió en un cachorrito adorable más que el enloquecido lobo por el poder que era antes. Se había convertido en el bebé de la manada y disfrutaba abrazando y mostrando afecto.

Cora se estaba volviendo más fuerte cada día que pasaba, el muérdago con el que Jennifer le había infectado la había debilitado, pero con la manada detrás de ella y su poder alimentándola, era más fuerte que antes.

Peter todavía era sarcástico y espeluznante, pero al menos no era psicótico. Él se estaba volviendo más el Tío que conocía antes del incendio, más afectuoso y amable. Había ganado una manada de nuevo y ese hecho lo alimentó para convertirse en un hombre de familia, como lo era antes.

Jackson era tan quisquilloso como siempre, pero ahora podíamos ver el corazón que estaba debajo de todos los duros comentarios y la arrogante personalidad. Se había recuperado bastante después del incidente del Kanima y, después de unas semanas lejos de Beacon Hills, se encontró más estable tanto mental como emocionalmente.

Se había unido a la manada con una sola condición, que Danny fuera informado y que entrará en el grupo. Después de hablar con Stiles, había aceptado que Danny sería un valioso miembro para la manada con sus habilidades en tecnología y piratería. Y así fue como gané otros dos miembros, que se habían adaptado bien y encajaban perfectamente en la manada.

Danny no tardó mucho en unirse a la manada, pidió el mordisco, que yo le concedí después de que él me explicará sus razones. Me contó sobre los problemas que tenía en su pecho después de la cirugía que tuvo hace años y que quería que desapareciera, así que hice lo que me pidió y pronto se convirtió en mi Beta.

Allison había sido prudente al unirse a la manada, sin saber si ella era o no bienvenida después de sus acciones con Boyd y Erica, así como no hacer nada cuando sabía que Stiles también había sido secuestrado por su loco abuelo. Rápidamente, Stiles mismo le aseguró que no había ningún resentimiento detrás de sus acciones, que estaba alimentada por el dolor y que pronto había visto los errores de sus maneras y había ayudado a derrotar a la manada Alfa. Después de eso ella había pedido mi aceptación, la cual concedí después de que Scott le suplicara, y Stiles una vez más razonó que ella era una buena ventaja para tener entre nosotros, al ser una cazadora patea culos y todo eso.

Lydia también se había unido, alegando que no podía permitir que Jackson hiciera algo estúpido y se matara sin que ella lo cuidara. La había aceptado tan pronto como me había preguntado, sabiendo sin necesidad de que Stiles me asegurara que sólo fortalecería nuestra manada ahora que sabíamos que era una Banshee.

¿Y Stiles? Bueno, él era el centro de la manada, el pegamento que los mantenía unidos, él era el que insistía en que tomara las riendas y creará la manada que tenía ahora. Fue mi roca durante las últimas semanas, asegurándome que podía ser un buen Alfa, que no era mi culpa que Jennifer y la manada de Alfas estuvieran cerca de matar a algunos de mis amigos.

Estaba ocupando el papel de compañero del Alfa y no tenía ni idea, él apoyaba al alfa, cuidaba de la manada y nos mantenía a todos fuera de los problemas.

Sabía que él era mi compañero, pero no podía admitirlo. No quería admitir mis sentimientos y lo alejé, no creo que pueda sobrellevarlo. Entonces, tomé la mayor comodidad y fuerza que pude desde lejos, manteniéndolo a una distancia considerable para evitar que me inclinara sobre mi compañero y reclamara al hombre más joven.

Dolió más de lo que pensé que sería para evitar que se acercara demasiado, hizo que mi corazón se apretara y mi estómago se anudo en la desesperación.

Pero era un dolor necesario para asegurar que mi compañero se quedará cerca, para asegurarme de no perder lo único que amaba más que vivir.

Mire hacia arriba con una sonrisa, viendo a mi manada riendo y corriendo uno tras otro.

Nos dirigíamos hacia un claro en la reserva en la que había pasado mi infancia. Era un gran claro a una milla de distancia de la casa Hale ,con árboles imponentes, hierba verde y exuberante con un gran lago y un pequeño acantilado al borde del lago, que estaba al final de una formación rocosa. Una cascada fluía desde lo alto del acantilado, que se internaba en las azules aguas del lago.

Recuerdo claramente los días de verano que pasaba persiguiendo a Laura y Cora, trepando a los árboles y jugando en la hierba. Recuerdo haber dejado una manta no lejos de la orilla del agua y haber comido la comida que nuestra madre había preparado, los dedos de los pies sumergidos en el agua calentada por el sol, riendo de alegría y disfrutando de los rayos del verano. Recuerdo haber saltado desde el pequeño acantilado al agua y nadar durante horas, salpicando y tomando turnos para actuar como un tiburón y perseguir y 'comer' a los otros. Era un recuerdo amargo y dulce, uno que siempre terminaba tirados en el pasto, exhaustos y viendo el sol caer y la luna emerger. Nuestra madre y nuestro padre se unirían a nosotros y todos miraríamos las estrellas centellear en el cielo nocturno, pidiendo deseos cuando pasaban por el cielo.

Esos momentos, cuando todavía era joven y despreocupado, fueron algunos de mis mejores recuerdos, lo serían si mis garras no estuvieran contaminadas por la muerte y la sangre inocente de toda mi familia.

—¡Esto es increíble! —Escuche una exclamación haciendo que mis ojos viajaran a la voz y que mi cerebro saliera de mis pensamientos.

La voz pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a Scott, quien permaneció de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos por la excitación y la alegría, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente como si estuviera luchando por evitar saltar y perseguir su cola.

—Venía aquí cuando era más joven, —respondo, con la voz distante mientras observo el claro, ahora, una década después de mi última visita, el lugar no había cambiado mucho.

La hierba todavía era larga y exuberante, y el lago, más azul que nunca, y los árboles se alzaba sobre nosotros.

Fue como si nunca me hubiera ido.

—Lo recuerdo —la voz de Cora anuncia— Solías perseguirme a través de la hierba, —agrega, con voz suave mientras mira alrededor con una sonrisa que crecía mientras observaba el lugar donde pasó años de alegría y risa.

—Estuvimos aquí todos los días en el verano, —respondo, haciendo sonreír a Cora antes de que sus ojos se amplíen de alegría. Por lo general, era la expresión que daba antes de que ella hiciera algo loco cuando era niña y antes de que pudiera llamarla, tenía la camisa por encima de la cabeza y pantalones cortos.

Ella corrió, riendo de alegría mientras corría hacia la orilla del lago y se zambullía en las aguas más profundas.

El sonido del agua salpicando fue como un disparador para los demás que se rieron antes de quitarse sus ropas lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que estuvieron en bañador y corrieron al lago, uniéndose a Cora que ya estaba chapoteando hacia Isaac que nadaba hacia ella, sonriendo amplio.

Note que una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro mientras Scott se agacha bajo el agua, todo su cuerpo se sumerge por unos segundos antes de resurgir detrás de Cora, haciéndola chillar. Los otros se rieron cuando Cora dio media vuelta y sumergió al otro lobo antes de nadar lejos.

Escuché a Stiles reír a mi lado, sorprendiéndome por un segundo porque pensé que ya estaría en el agua, pero allí estaba, con los ojos brillantes mientras se reía de las payasadas de sus compañeros de manada.

—¿Sobrino? ¿Te unes? —Escuche a Peter preguntar y mis ojos viajan hacia él, encontrándolo en su bañador preparado para ir, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba entre Stiles y yo, moviendo sus cejas mientras se encontraba con mis ojos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, siento que mis mejillas se calientan ligeramente antes de alcanzar la parte inferior de mi camisa y arrastrarla sobre mi cabeza, dejándola caer al suelo antes de tomar mis pantalones.

Pude oír que el latido del corazón de Stiles se aceleraba levemente, lo que hizo que Peter se sonriera.

—Me uniré a ellos, pero tengo una idea, —digo señalando la parte superior del pequeño acantilado.

—Oh, una idea excelente, querido sobrino —Peter se ríe mientras comienza a moverse por el lago hasta una pequeña colina al borde del acantilado.

Me muevo para seguirle, pero me volví para mirar a Stiles que todavía no se había movido, pero en cambio observé, mientras miraba al resto de la manada reírse con una mirada de añoranza en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—¿Stiles? ¿Tú vienes? —Pregunte, viendo como sus hipnotizantes ojos de color whisky se giran para encontrarse con los míos.

—¿Qué? Oh... No. Voy a ir a leer—. Respondió, con un tono triste mientras sacaba su bolsa de sus hombros y la puso en el piso, sacando un libro que tomó prestado de Deaton.

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunte, sintiendo como si hubiera algo mal con mi compañero, como si él estuviera ocultando algo.

—Sí, sí. Tengo que leer sobre la dinámica de las manadas, alguien tiene que mantener la paz, ¿sabes? Adelante, no me importa, —comenta antes de caminar hacia el lago, con los hombros ligeramente caídos haciendo que mi lobo lloriquee con preocupación.

Lo seguí rápidamente, sabiendo que algo estaba mal, su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado quieto, y sus pasos eran demasiado lentos como si fuera cauteloso cuando se acercaba al lago.

Agarró su brazo, deteniendo sus movimientos y girándolo para poder mirar su cara, la cara que encontré absolutamente impresionante.

—Oye. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunte, la preocupación se acumula como la lava esperando a ser liberada hasta que llega corriendo a medida que el volcán entra en erupción.

—Sí, estoy bien, —murmura, su corazón se salta un latido diciéndome que está mintiendo, el intento obvio de tratar de convencerme de que estaba bien, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a hacerme sentir que estaba realmente bien.

Abro la boca, listo para exigir la verdad cuando un fuerte grito de ‘¡Cowabunga!’ viajó por el aire, seguido por una gran salpicadura cuando Peter aterriza en el agua.

El coro de alegrías y risas alegres sigue cuando la cabeza de mi tío emerge del agua, jadeando por aire y riendo simultáneamente, haciendo que mis palabras chirrien hasta detenerse.

—Vete Der. Estaré bien —Escuché que Stiles dice que me lleva a mirar a los otros de vuelta a su cara —Estaré allí. ¿De acuerdo? —Él dice señalando un montículo de roca que sobresalía al lado del lago.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó, renuente a dejar a mi compañero, renuente a irme cuando claramente sabía que había algo malo con él.

—Vete, Der. Diviértete. Debieron pasar años desde que tuviste la oportunidad, ahora vete, convierte ese ceño agrio en un alegre aullido —Bromea, haciendo que mi boca se contraiga con diversión, el lobo bromea solo haciéndome cariño a mi compañero

—¡Vete! Blandengue —Él ordena empujándome hasta que llegamos a su destino designado, donde se sentó, mirando hacia el lago. Lo observo ponerse cómodo, espiando mientras él se mueve hasta que se acomoda con las piernas cruzadas y el libro abierto en su regazo, su teléfono junto a él, sonando una canción al azar de la que nunca había oído hablar.

Fue un espectáculo encantador ver al hombre que amaba leer cómodamente con la manada riendo y bromeando cerca. Eso tranquilizó a mi lobo, quien también ladraba de alegría por tener a mi familia tan cerca.

—¿Sigues ahí Creeperwolf? —Escuché su voz preguntar, haciéndome volver a llamar la atención, como Stiles era mi comandante y yo uno de sus hombres.

—Pfftt...No —respondo, sonriendo cuando escucho su bufido de diversión, el hecho de que hice reír a mi compañero hace que el orgullo se hinchara dentro de mi pecho.

Me quedo allí unos segundos más antes de dirigirme hacia el sendero que mi tío acababa usar para llegar a l cima del pequeño acantilado.

Subí rápidamente la pequeña colina hasta que miré por encima del borde de la roca hacia al agua azul, la adrenalina comenzó a bombearse por mis venas mientras retrocedía para comenzar a correr.

Pude sentir la familiar sensación de lo que vendría a lavar mis preocupaciones cuando me detuve a unos 10 pasos del borde del acantilado.

Luego, como un galgo ante las puertas de salida, me pongo en movimiento y cerró la distancia hacia el borde a grandes zancadas antes de saltar sobre el borde, volando por el aire durante un segundo antes de caer.

La sensación de la brisa rozándome hizo que mis venas se llenarán de adrenalina, la sensación del viento acariciando mi piel con un toque tan suave.

La súbita oleada de agua a mi alrededor fue un sentimiento agradable, familiar, casi reconfortante, que me hizo retroceder a mi infancia durante un par de segundos antes de que la realidad se hiciera cargo.

Siento que mi cuerpo se hunde por un segundo antes de que entre en acción, mis piernas patean el agua hasta que mis pulmones puedan respirar aire fresco.

Escucho varios vítores cuando salgo a la superficie, el sonido me hace sonreír mientras miro hacia mi manada, todos aplaudiendo, Isaac gritando —le doy un 10 de 10.

Riendo de las reacciones de mi manada, escucho la reacción de Stiles, mis cejas frunciéndose al escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón y el suspiro de alivio que sonó en el aire.

Lo miro y lo encuentro mirando hacia atrás antes de que se diera cuenta de que había sido descubierto y rápidamente bajó la mirada, con ojos aterrorizados de nuevo en el libro.

Siento crecer la preocupación mientras lo veo leer, los latidos de su corazón son más rápidos que de costumbre, como si algo lo hubiera asustado, lo asustó lo suficiente que su corazón latía casi tan rápido como el de un conejo.

Mi lobo se revuelve con preocupación, Stiles nunca fue así, nunca fue tan callado, tan lejos de la manada, había algo claramente mal, pero no pude entender qué era.

Mi lobo gruñó al pensar que mi compañero estaba asustado y yo no sabía por qué, no sabía lo que tenía que destrozar para tranquilizar a mi pareja.

Estaba a punto de gruñir otro sonido de preocupación y angustia cuando escuché la voz de alguien que decía mi nombre.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté volteando hacia el dueño que era Scott.

—¿Pregunté cuándo sería el almuerzo? —Él pidió calma a su voz.

—¿Dentro de una hora? —Pregunte, sin realmente concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo, en cambio me sintonicé con la respiración de Stiles que estaba saliendo más rápido de lo normal.

—Uhhh... tan tarde… —Gimió haciendo reír a los demás, su respuesta fue distante, pero aún así me hizo sonreír.

Scott era un pozo sin fondo y comería lo que fuera que se pusiera delante de él, juro que podría comer de dónde era el ganado.

—Te comiste un paquete completo de Doritos de gran tamaño, dos sándwiches de jamón y queso y tres barras de chocolate, literalmente hace una hora. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan hambriento? —Escuche que Isaac pregunta a mi lado.

—Amigo, deberías saberlo, siempre tengo hambre—. Él responde, sonriendo cuando Isaac se ríe con la respuesta de ‘No, mierda Sherlock’.

El momento se rompió cuando escuché las risas de las chicas, que estaban agrupadas con Danny, riendo maliciosamente como si fueran villanos que acababan de planear un ataque malvado contra los buenos.

Siento que mis cejas se arrugan de aprensión cuando las mujeres de la manada y Danny comienzan a reír de esa manera, por lo general sigue algo malo.

Los miro por un segundo, mirándolos mientras miran fijamente algo, rápidamente sigo sus miradas para encontrarlos mirando hacia donde ahora Peter y Boyd se sientan con Stiles.

Mi cara se contorsiona con confusión, ¿por qué las chicas y Danny estarían riéndose de Stiles, Peter y Boyd juntos? No era como si fuera la primera vez que sucedía.

Stiles estaba bastante relajado, Boyd y él hablaban entre sí, Peter entraba en la conversación de vez en cuando. Hablar parecía calmar a Stiles, así que estaba agradecido con Boyd y Peter, quienes probablemente escucharon su angustia anterior y se movieron para consolar a un miembro de su manada.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarme de Stiles y de los otros dos beta, considerándolos felices y relajados, veo a Jackson, acechando detrás de los tres hombres con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo al respecto, decirle que los deje en paz, cuando salta hacia delante, casi como un borrón, y saca a Stiles del suelo en brazos en un movimiento fluido antes de caminar hacia el borde del lago.

—¡NO! ¡JACKSON! NO —Escuché a Stiles gritar, su voz temblando mientras agarraba a Jackson.

—¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!, —Lo escuché suplicar, el sonido me tambalearme justo cuando Scott gritaba —ALTO—. pero se consideró demasiado tarde porque, antes de saber qué estaba sucediendo, Jackson había arrojado a Stiles por el borde hacia el agua.

El grito de miedo y pánico de Stiles hizo que mi corazón se parará mientras yo nadaba apresuradamente para alcanzarlo, mirando a cámara lenta como golpeaba el agua y lentamente comenzaba a hundirse.

Siento que mi corazón cae cuando ni siquiera se mueve, no lucha para emerger enseguida.

Nunca antes la longitud del lago había sido tan larga, el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente como si me estuviesen torturando.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas nadando, que en realidad fueron meros segundos, llegué hacia donde Stiles se había hundido.

Rápidamente respiré profundamente antes de bucear bajo el agua, persiguiendo a mi compañero.

Mis ojos sangran de color rojo cuando utilizo mi vista mejorada para encontrar a mi compañero sumergiendo el cuerpo en el agua.

Muevo mi cuerpo hacia Stiles una vez que veo su rostro pálido, rápidamente tomándolo en mis brazos antes de patear con fuerza con mis piernas para acelerar mi camino a la superficie.

Apenas me dejó jadear un soplo de aire antes de estar nadando sobre mi espalda, Stiles cubriendo mi pecho mientras desesperadamente nado hacia el borde del lago.

Podía sentirlo temblar, su respiración agitada y ronca mientras tose el agua que había tragado, y su ritmo cardíaco iba a un millón de millas por hora.

—No, no, no —Él jadea— Sácame, sácame. Por favor—. Pide su voz temblorosa— ¡Quiero salir! —Su voz estaba tan llena de miedo y pánico y lo me apreté más fuerte contra mi.

—Te tengo bebé, un poco más y estarás fuera—. Intento tranquilizar a mi compañero, abrazándolo más cerca de mi pecho para que su cuerpo fuera más allá del agua.

Siento su cuerpo envolverse a mi alrededor como si fuera un mono bebé sobre su madre, aferrándose para mayor comodidad y seguridad.

Pateo mis pies más rápido justo cuando escuchó dos sonidos de salpicaduras que supuse que eran Boyd y Peter, entraron en el agua y corrieron hacia nosotros.

Luchó contra el impulso de gruñir, batallando con la desesperación de mi lobo para que le libere y morder a los dos beta que se acercaban demasiado a mi compañero. Cierro los ojos y respiro el olor de mi compañero antes de finalmente tener a mi lobo bajo control.

Estaba a punto de levantarme, sintiendo que la arena en el fondo del lago me rozaba los hombros, cuando sentí dos pares de brazos agarrándome por debajo de las axilas y arrastrándome fuera del agua, ayudándome a ponerme de pie mientras traía Stiles más cerca de mi cuerpo

—Te atrapé, ya salimos —le susurre a la oreja a Stiles, su cuerpo todavía se enroscaba alrededor del mío, temblando en mis brazos.

—¡Idiota!, ¿¡qué mierda crees que estabas haciendo!? —Escuche la voz de Scott rugiendo a través del aire haciendo que mis ojos se vuelvan hacia él mientras carga desde el agua hacia Jackson, quien se había movido al borde del lago con Boyd y Peter y estaba de pie con los ojos abiertos de culpa mientras miraba hacia Stiles.

—Yo no... yo... yo… —Estaba temblando levemente pero no me di cuenta, en su lugar puse a Stiles sobre su espalda, ahuecando sus mejillas.

Se me cayó el estómago cuando lo miro, su rostro estaba blanco, sus ojos estaban en blanco y muy lejos, como si estuviera atascado en un recuerdo.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunte, mi pulgar acariciando sus pálidas mejillas mientras trato de sacarlo de lo que sea que esté viendo, pero no recibo ninguna reacción excepto por el constante temblor de su cuerpo, sus súplicas asustadas anteriores ahora parecen haber desaparecido.

—¡Tu lo sabías! —Escuché a Scott gritar— ¡Estabas allí! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto!? —Él prácticamente rugió más enojado de lo que había escuchado alguna vez.

—Yo... yo... lo siento —la voz de Jackson era distante mientras miraba hacia abajo a mi compañero, su rostro todavía vacío de cualquier cosa excepto el miedo.

—¿Lo lamentas? ¿¡Estás jodidamente bromeando?! —Scott se estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso, lo único que lo detuvo para atacar a Jackson fueron Isaac y Danny, que le agarraron sus hombros, luchando por mantenerlo alejado de Jackson.

Su argumento estaba despertando mi interés, quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero aun así no podía dejar el lado de mi compañero, en cambio, me senté y levanté a Stiles para que estuviera sentado sobre mis muslos.

Luego arrastre la manta que compré y la envolví alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándolo aún más mientras se abrazaba alrededor de mi torso y sus piernas se aferraban a mi cintura.

Fue solo entonces cuando sentí que Stiles se acercaba a mi cuerpo cuando escuché el pequeño gemido que venía de mi compañero como si estuviera tratando de esconder un sollozo.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor a su y le susurro mientras se agarra a mis hombros, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, la sensación de lágrimas calientes cayendo por mi cuello haciendo que mi lobo aulle de ira.

—Der… —Lo escuchó gimotear y ya no puedo luchar contra mi lobo, en cambio dejó que su instinto tome el control y lo envuelvo increíblemente cerca, acariciando su pelo y un lado de su rostro, dejando que besos suaves toquen su piel mientras mi mano recorre su espalda, tanto para calmarlo como para calentarlo.

—¿Sabes que le tiene miedo al agua! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Y aún así haces esto! ¡Te salvó! Un Stiles de ocho años casi muere salvando a un niño de diez años de ahogarse en el mar y así es como le pagas ¡Enviándolo de regreso a esos oscuros recuerdos, a la pesadilla después de la pesadilla que tuvo de morir lentamente! De ser arrojado bajo las olas y no ser capaz de tomar una sola respiración! De jadear en el aire por unos segundos antes de ser ¡chupado bajo el mar! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel? ¡Eres su amigo! ¡Sabías que tenía pesadillas después del incidente, estabas allí! ¿O lo olvidaste que era tu mejor amigo?, ¡el que había estado allí desde segundo grado! —Scott gruñó cuando la última palabra salió por sus labios y si no fuera por Stiles en mis brazos y si la necesidad de calmarlo no fuera tan grande, habría estado a su lado, listo para arrancarle la garganta a Jackson.

En vez de eso, dejé escapar un gruñido, mis ojos se volvieron rojos mientras miraba a Jackson, el lobo más joven se encogía ante el gruñido del Alfa.

—¿Derek? —Escuche una voz susurrar, haciendo que mi lobo retroceda casi de inmediato mientras mis ojos se abren, mis ojos color verde se encuentran con los dorados.

—¿Si bebe? —Respondo, el término de cariño salió antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora? Quiero irme a casa —Su voz era tranquila y todavía temblaba como si no pudiera detener el pánico que recorría su cuerpo.

—Está bien, bebé. Te tengo. Solo respira, —le respondí, no me gustaba cómo su respiración se estuviera acelerando.

—Yo... no puedo... quiero... irme —El ruido de su pecho es como el de hace unos minutos antes, cuando emergió en el agua que tanto temía, como si el shock hubiera desaparecido y la realidad estuviera sumergiendo y se le impedía respirar mientras su mente lo procesaba.

—Lo haremos. Solo necesito que respires, ¿de acuerdo? —Pido, esperando hasta que responda.

—Yo puedo... No puedo... Duele... Respirar —Ahora estaba realmente asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos y el pecho moviéndose rápidamente contra el mío.

—Solo respira conmigo, bebé —ordene suavemente, respirando profunda y lentamente, intentando desesperadamente por respirar con normalidad.

—D... Der… —Su rostro se contorsionaba mientras luchaba por hacer que su cuerpo inhalará el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba.

—Yo... eh… —Fue todo lo que pude salir, mi cerebro tratando de pensar en otra forma de hacerlo respirar, la desesperación y la preocupación se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

—Derek, bésale —la voz de Lydia me apartó de mis pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gruñí enojado, mi lobo gruñe mientras pensaba que la Banshee estaba bromeando.

—Dije bésalo, a él. ¡Le impedirá respirar! Ha funcionado antes. ¡Solo hazlo! —Ella exclama mientras mi cerebro procesa lo que dijo.

Tenía sentido, si dejaba de respirar, el jadeo se detendría y sus pulmones tendrían la oportunidad de respirar suavemente.

¡Lydia era una genio!

Y con eso me lanzo hacia adelante, estrellándome contra sus labios suavemente.

Mi mundo se detuvo a mi alrededor, se detuvo y chispas volaron a través de mi cuerpo, mi piel hormigueaba como un baile sensual.

Fue bastante irónico, había besado a mi compañero para detener su respiración, pero también era la mía, que se detuvo en seco.

Mi lobo aullaba de alegría, ladraba y corría en círculos alegres y yo estaba seguro de que si estuviera en forma de lobo, habría estado moviendo la cola vigorosamente sobre la hierba.

Gruñí ante la sensación de los suaves labios de mi compañero contra los míos, era pura euforia fluyendo por mis venas.

No pude evitar inclinarme más hacia él, profundizando el beso contra los labios flexibles, la lengua adentrándome para rozar contra la suya.

Era lento, apasionado y más intenso que cualquier otro, y nuestros labios parecían encajar sin esfuerzo como si fuéramos el uno para el otro.

Era realmente mágico y nunca quería alejarme, sentí un soplo de aire, me sentí más vivo que desde la muerte de Paige.

Fue como si el beso me diera nueva energía, nueva vida.

Me detengo a centímetros de los labios de mi compañero para escuchar sus latidos y su respiración, que eran mucho más lentos.

Siento una oleada de alivio sobre mí, sabiendo que mi compañero estaría bien ahora que podía respirar una vez más.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de volver a sumergirme en sus labios, saboreando y apreciando al hombre que amaba.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando lo siento responder esta vez, arrastrando sus manos en mi pelo y deslizando su lengua contra mi labio inferior.

Él era perfecto, mi compañero era perfecto.

Gruñí al pensar que mi compañero perfecto me estaba besando, dejándome tocarlo, abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Mientras nos separamos, realmente no lo deje ir, temiendo que si lo hiciera se escabulliría, así que moví mis labios a su mejilla besándole la cara hasta que llegué a su cuello donde seguí llenándolo de besos que hizo ronronear a mi lobo con absoluta alegría. Dejé que mi lobo se hiciera cargo, sin poder detenerlo mucho más.

Dejé que olfateará el cuello de Stiles, dejé que cubriera su pálida piel con mi olor, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, besando la piel suave y olfateando a mi compañero. Pero lo que no esperaba era que él derramará las palabras; —Te amo.

Me quedo inmóvil mientras mi lobo se retira, un ronroneo presumido es su única protesta al ser empujado hacia abajo, las tres palabras hacen que mi cuerpo se inmovilice con miedo.

—Oh... bueno... Urm ... ¿Qué? —Stiles respondió que sus ojos todavía estaban un poco aturdidos, haciéndome relajarme un poco, porque ahora sabía que el beso había afectado a Stiles tanto como a mí.

—Yo, Derek Anthony Hale, Alfa de la Manada Hale e hijo de Talia Hale, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Genim Rhys Stilinski —Proclamo, mi voz no titubea ni por un segundo.

Me atreví a seguir mirando a mi compañero a los ojos, viendo como sus ojos se abrieron y su boca cayó.

—¡¿Lo haces?! —Fue todo lo que logró decir, las palabras salieron sin aliento y más altas de lo normal.

—Sí —Y con esa única palabra, los labios de que ya era completamente adicto, estaban presionando contra los míos en un beso apasionado y atrevido, pero lleno de amor.

Instantáneamente me sumergí en la sensación de los labios de Stiles sobre los míos una vez más, sin encontrar ningún problema con él tan cerca y sus labios tocando los míos.

Fue como un sueño del que nunca quise despertar.

—Yo —mi compañero comenzó a decir, cortándose cuando presionó sus labios en mi —También— beso. —Te — beso. —quiero, —y con ese último beso se aleja, mirándome profundamente a los ojos, con la frente apoyada en la mía. —Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Derek—. Él agrega con un susurro bajo para que solo mis oídos lo escuchen.

Sentí como si pudiera estallar. Mi corazón saltaba, se hinchaba de amor y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mi compañero estaba enamorado de mí y fue la mejor noticia que había escuchado.

—Sé que acabas de encontrarle, eres su compañero y estás enamorado y todo, pero ¿podríamos volver al punto en cuestión? ¡Jackson te arrojó al agua! ¡Y sabía cuánto te asusta! Que incluso un baño eleva tu corazón y tu respiración, —dice Scott, trayéndonos de nuevo a la realidad, la burbuja a nuestro alrededor estallando cuando ambos nos volvemos hacia el hombre.

—Scott, tranquilo. Nadie sabía de mi miedo excepto tú y papá. Nunca le dije a Jax, tenía demasiado miedo de admitir que tenía una debilidad, tenía pesadillas sobre algo tan poco importante. Jackson solo intentaba que me uniera a ti. No fue su culpa, no fue lo que sucedió. Lo que sucedió hace tantos años fue traumatizante y es posible que nunca quiera entrar al agua a excepción de la ducha, pero al final valió la pena ver a Jax sano y vivo, como si lo estuviera viendo hoy, así que podrías ser bueno y no destrozarlo, solo intentaba hacerme feliz—. Stiles responde, su ritmo cardíaco constante a lo largo del discurso, dejando que mi lobo se calme mientras procesa que el ataque de pánico de mi compañero no fue culpa de Jackson.

—Sí, pero...

—Pero nada Scott. No era culpa de nadie. Jax no podía haber predicho que yo reaccionaría así. Solo quería a la manada toda junto. Na puedes culparlo por eso. Claro que podría haberlo preguntado y no haberme lanzado al agua, pero eso aún no significa que haya que culparlo. Si quieres culpar a alguien, échame la culpa por no habérselo dicho a nadie: —Mi compañero calla a Scott antes de que pueda protestar.

—¡Pero no es tu culpa! —Scott sonaba confundido.

—Exactamente y tampoco es de Jackson. Me han dado un montón de palos en los últimos años, este es solo otro. Algún día la vida se quedará sin nada malo, pero hasta ese día obtendré momentos malos y momentos buenos. Al igual que la manada, todos sois una buena carta, Derek es una buena carta. Pero los ataques de pánico y las criaturas malvadas que se topan en la noche son los malos, simplemente ocultos con todo bueno —Stiles termina, haciéndome sonreír de lo amable e inteligente que era mi compañero.

Entonces, como una bala en el pecho, un pensamiento me golpeó un millón de millas por hora.

—¡Me sostuviste en el agua durante horas! ¡No mostraste miedo! ¡Ni pánico! ¿Cómo pudiste estar tan tranquilo entonces comparado con ahora? —Pregunte.

—Esa es una pregunta fácil de responder. Estaba enamorado de ti, no podía permitir que el hombre del que estaba enamorado muriera, eso me hubiera roto más de lo que cualquier temor podría. Te mantuve a flote durante esas largas horas porque se lo profundamente enamorado que estás de mí, así que la idea de dejarte ir, dejándote hundir aunque fuera solo una pulgada me asustaba tanto. Y cuando lo hice, sentí que mi corazón estaba siendo arrancado de mi cuerpo. No podía permitir que el hecho de que tenía miedo de un poco de agua me lo impidiera, no cuando la persona más importante para mí podría haber sido quitada en cualquier momento.— Stiles responde, su pulgar rozando mi mejilla mientras habla, la acción me hace temblar.

—Oh —jadee dejando que mi cara caiga en su cuello, besando la piel allí en consuelo y amor.

—Sí —Respiró hacia atrás, dedos largos y ágiles peinándose a través de mi cabello, el toque me hizo querer acurrucarme a su alrededor y dormir durante días. —¿No crees que es hora de llevarme a casa? Quiero irme a casa, dormir en una cama grande y abrazado estrecha e íntimamente contigo, —murmura en mis oídos, los sutiles matices de la frase hacen gruñir a mi lobo una respuesta .

—Ponte en movimiento, peludo, no estoy caminando, mis piernas se sienten como gelatina, tan papilla, llévame a casa —Él agrega, abrazándome más cerca y esperando que me mueva.

Me paro con cuidado, sujetando fuertemente a mi compañero para asegurarme de que no se caiga de mis brazos.

Luego empiezo a caminar, sin esperar a los demás, en su lugar solo aprieto la manta alrededor de mi compañero y empiezo mi viaje a casa, sabiendo que mi manada recogerá nuestras cosas antes de seguirnos.

—Gracias por salvarme, grandullón. Te amo —Escuché a Stiles hablar contra mi cuello, sus palabras y el aliento caliente sobre mi piel me hicieron estremecer.

—Encantado, mi compañero, —respondo, besándolo castamente en los labios antes de retroceder.

Contento con la sensación del cuerpo de mi compañero envuelto a mi alrededor, me permití sentirme feliz, dejarme sentir amor y ser amado.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando el ahora soñoliento Stiles se acercó más a mi pecho, moviéndose ligeramente hasta que se puso cómodo en mi agarre.

Después de caminar un par de minutos miro hacia abajo a la cara de mi compañero, no soy capaz de resistir mirar su cara angelical y sonrío cuando veo sus ojos caer, su mejilla izquierda descansando sobre mi pecho mientras mis suaves pasos lentamente lo arrullan a dormir.

Justo cuando pensaba que estaba dormido, seguro y acogedor contra mi pecho, sus ojos ojos de whisky se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Espera, Derek! ¡¿Cómo demonios conoces mi nombre?! —Chilla y solo me río en respuesta.

Mi dulce e inteligente compañero podía ser tan lento a veces, obviamente se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre completo y que solo ahora estaba reaccionando.

—Nooo... ¡Derek no te rías de mí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Él pregunta una vez más solo para gemir de frustración cuando solo sonrío en respuesta.

Eventualmente lo resolvería, pero hasta entonces mantendría a mi compañero cerca y nunca lo dejaría ir.


	2. Belated

 

Stiles POV:

Desperté con un bostezo gigante, estirando mis largas extremidades con un gemido satisfecho antes de ponerme de pie, caminando casi como un zombi cruzando el pasillo hacia el baño.

Enciendo la ducha antes de salir del baño hacia mi habitación, agarrar la ropa de siempre y tirar la pila en mi cama antes de entrar al baño de nuevo.

Poco a poco me quité el pijama y me metí en la calidez de la ducha, casi derritiéndome cuando mis tensos músculos se relajan.

Una vez que el chorro de agua me golpea, mi cuerpo se despierta instantáneamente, mi cerebro se enciende como un interruptor de luz a una bombilla.

—¡Dios mío, soy oficialmente un adulto! —Exclamo una sonrisa cruzando mi rostro mientras la fecha de hoy pasa por mi cerebro.

Era el 16 de noviembre y ese día significaba solo una cosa en mi libro. ¡Era oficialmente mi cumpleaños número 18!

Rápidamente corro a través de mi ducha, sin detenerme en el calor como solía hacerlo; en cambio, salté de la ducha, envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y prácticamente salté a mi habitación.

Estaba demasiado emocionado como para secarme bien, simplemente arrojé mi camisa limpia sobre mi cabeza, cogí unos bóxers, seguidos de unos jeans ajustados y me puse una camisa a cuadros.

Rápidamente me seco el pelo con una toalla de repuesto, mi cabello ahora más largo se eleva después de que lo seco, haciéndome reír cuando me muevo frente a mi espejo.

Había crecido en los últimos meses y también siendo honesto, me encantaba, al principio me había sentido raro al alzar la mano y encontrar el pelo suave en lugar de la picadura, la sensación puntiaguda de mi pelo rapado, pero ahora no podía pensar en cortándolo de nuevo. Me hizo ver más maduro y Erica y Lydia habían comentado lo bien que me quedaba.

Agarro mi gel para el cabello y rápidamente arreglo mi cabello antes de correr hacia mi mochila escolar, tirando todo lo que necesito dentro antes de precipitarme hacia la cocina.

Cuando entré, esperaba que mi papá estuviera parado allí, cocinando tortitas, la mesa puesta y un café en la mano, pero la realidad me pateó el culo cuando me encontré con una cocina vacía, mi papá no estaba a la vista.

Ahora que lo pensé, no lo oí moverse por la planta baja como suelo hacerlo la mañana de mi cumpleaños, sino que era un silencio sepulcral.

Era una tradición, desde que era un pequeño que mi papá me cocinaba sus tortitas especiales de chocolate triple y nunca se había roto.

Siento que la sonrisa se me escapa de la cara cuando me doy cuenta de que él no estaba allí, cuando me di cuenta de que mi papá no estaba allí deseándome un feliz cumpleaños y acercándome a uno de sus abrazos de oso papá.

Hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera de dolor, al saber que mi Padre no sería el primero en decir Feliz cumpleaños.

Dejé caer mi bolsa en una de las sillas de la cocina con un suspiro tembloroso antes de caminar hacia el pan, sacar dos rebanadas y colocarlas en la tostadora.

Él todavía debe estar en el trabajo, pensé con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia la máquina de café.

Enciendo la cafetera, preparándome una taza antes de dirigirme a la tostadora, justo cuando saltan mis tostadas.

Extendió la mantequilla mecánicamente sobre la tostada caliente antes de llegar al armario y agarrar la Nutella y extenderla.

Como mi desayuno en completo silencio, triste aún más con cada tictac del reloj en la pared de la cocina, con cada segundo que pasa y mi papá no camina con una sonrisa en su rostro y me envuelve en sus brazos.

Termino mi desayuno en diez minutos y sin nada más que hacer, camino hacia mi bolsa y la levanto sobre mi hombro, subiendo corriendo las escaleras para recuperar mi móvil que estaba en mi armario, agarro mis llaves, cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi jeep.

Mientras camino hacia Roscoe, desbloqueo mi teléfono para encontrar una notificación de mensaje, rápidamente toco el ícono de Mensaje de texto y encuentro un mensaje de Derek.

Sonrío mientras abro la puerta de mi jeep, me meto en el vehículo y toco su nombre, arrojando mi mochila al lado del pasajero.

SOURWOLF:

16 de noviembre

8.26 a.m.

Feliz cumpleaños.

Siento que mi corazón salta mientras leo el mensaje, sintiendo que el calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo ante el simple mensaje que él había enviado.

Rápidamente escribo un mensaje de agradecimiento, sintiendo que la excitación anterior me invade una vez más.

Sonriendo, enciendo mi Jeep, enciendo la radio y me dirijo a la escuela, cantando junto con las canciones que suenan en la radio.

Me detengo en la escuela, rápidamente encuentro un lugar para estacionar antes de estirar el brazo y levantar mi mochila colocándola sobre mi hombro una vez más antes de salir de mi precioso Jeep y cerrarlo.

Me dirijo a las puertas de la escuela; Sonrío ampliamente cuando paso a otros alumnos que llegaron temprano.

Me acerco a mi casillero, abro la cerradura con su código y algunos golpes contra el casillero.

Rebusco en mi mochila, saco libros que no necesitaba y los reemplazo con los que necesitaba de mi casillero.

Justo cuando estaba cerrando con cierre mi mochila, oigo una voz gritando mi nombre.

—¡Hola Danny! —Sonrío cuando el hombre más alto se acerca a mí.

Resultado de la imagen para stiles stilinski whole body

Se había vuelto más cercano después de que Jackson se había unido a la manada, ya que Danny andaba con Jackson en la escuela y asistió a varias salidas al cine.

—Hey Stiles —Él sonríe antes de agregar —Soo... ¿Qué te sientes al unirse al club de los adultos? —Él pregunta, habiendo cumplido 18 años en septiembre.

—Siento que finalmente puedo apostar los ahorros de mi vida —bromeo, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando Danny se ríe.

—Ahorraría eso para la universidad o al menos conseguiría un auto mejor que el montón de mierda que manejas. —Él responde, su tono provocador.

Resultado de la imagen para danny teen wolf

—¡Sacrilegio! ¿Acabas de insultar a mi bebé? —Dramáticamente cubro mi boca y agrando mis ojos, haciendo que el hombre hawaiano niegue con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Dios no lo quiera. —Él responde haciéndome sonreír.

—Maldita sea, nadie se sale impune de acosar a mi bebé, ni siquiera tú Danno, —me reí, sabiendo que odiaba el apodo.

—¿Qué te dije sobre ese nombre? —Él pregunta, mirándome sin ningún calor real.

—¿Qué te encanta? —Pregunto, esquivando el puño que rápidamente venía hacia mi hombro.

—No listillo. Odio, con una O mayúscula, ese nombre, —gruñe.

—Urm, no me mientas. Te encanta ese nombre, solo admítelo —bromeé, pinchándolo.

—Sí, claro que yo… —Danny comienza antes de que una voz lo interrumpa.

—¡STILES! —El eco de la voz de Scott pasa por el pasillo, haciendo que cada persona en el pasillo se calle antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente una vez que ven que no tienen ningún interés.

—¡Scotty! —Respondo, sonriendo mientras Scott pasa, el resto del grupo, que consistía en Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia y Allison, siguiendo a un ritmo más lento.

—¡Necesito tanta ayuda! Tengo un examen de matemáticas en literalmente diez minutos y no he hecho ninguna revisión. Si lo hago mal en esto, ¡mi madre me va a matar! —Él exclama una vez que llega a mi lado.

—Oh, —respondo, esperando otra oración en lugar de lo que Scott realmente dijo.

—Oh, Stiles, voy a morir prematuramente y todo lo que puedes decir es ¿oh? —Él pide.

—Urm… —Me las arreglo para decir.

Scott usualmente corría hacia mí y me abrazaba en mi cumpleaños, apretándome fuerte mientras cantaba 'Feliz cumpleaños' con la voz más alta posible. Pero esta vez, corrió hacia mí, sí, ¿pero el abrazo, el canto? ¿Dónde estaban? Era como un cuchillo para mi corazón, Scott se había olvidado mi cumpleaños.

—¿Estás bien, Stiles? —Escuché una voz decir y levanté la vista del suelo, que no recuerdo haber visto antes, y mirando a Allison.

—Sí, sí, —respondo; mi voz temblaba un poco —Urm. Solo hoy es algo realmente importante para mí, mi mente está en otros lugares —agregó, tratando de insinuar a Scott para que descubra qué era hoy.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Escuché que Isaac pregunta, su perrito tiene cara curiosa, como si no tuviera idea de qué evento importante era el día de hoy.

—¿No te acuerdas? —Cuestiono mirarlos a todos uno por uno —¿Ninguno lo recuerda? —Pregunto, mirando como las siete caras permanecen en blanco. —Oh, —me siento diciendo una vez más, sin poder decir una palabra adecuada.

Imagen relacionada

Mi manada olvidó mi cumpleaños, mis siete amigos más cercanos, las personas que consideraba familia había olvidado por completo cumplía dieciocho. Dolía como ningún otra cosa, quemaba más que la fricción de las garras sobre la piel, picaba más que un puñetazo y dolía más que cualquier tortura. Fue pura agonía y me quedé sin aliento.

—Yo... urm... no me siento muy bien... creo que me voy a ir a casa, —me apresuré a decir las palabras, empujándome más allá de mi manada en un intento de salir de la escuela, sin escuchar antes de dejar que las lágrimas caigan.

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué? —Escuché a Lydia preguntar, tratando de detenerme, pero ya estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Stiles?! —Escucho otra voz gritar, el tono femenino sonaba como si perteneciera a Erica.

—¡STILES! —Escucho a Boyd gritar, el sonido de alguien tratando de seguirme haciendo que salga corriendo, empujando las puertas de la escuela y pasando a los alumnos que saltaron de mi camino.

Me apresuro a sacar mis llaves, mis manos tiemblan cuando abro la puerta y corro adentro, empujo las llaves en el encendido y salgo del estacionamiento.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo cómo la manada corre por las puertas de la escuela y baja las escaleras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que estaba conduciendo el Jeep hacia la carretera y desde la escuela.

****

Scott POV (unos minutos antes):

—¿Estás bien, Stiles? —Escucho a Allison preguntar por mi lado, haciéndome fruncir el ceño antes de mirar a mi mejor amigo una vez más, encontrándolo mirando al suelo, con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Sí, sí, —responde una vez que mira su rostro sin emociones. —Urm. Solo hoy es algo realmente importante para mí, mi mente está en otros lugares —Su voz sonaba esperanzada ahora, sus ojos un poco abiertos con la misma esperanza.

Aunque no lo entendí, ¿qué diablos pasa hoy que era tan importante? No podía pensar en nada.

—¿Cual es el problema? —Miro como Isaac hace la pregunta que todos estábamos pensando.

—¿No te acuerdas? —Nos pregunta, mirándonos a todos uno por uno, como si estuviera leyendo nuestras expresiones y, al ver que se le cae la cara, supuse que no encontraría lo que quería ver. —¿Ninguno lo recuerda? —él aclara su rostro luciendo desconsolado.

—Oh, —lo escucho jadear, dando un paso atrás como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Yo... urm... no me siento muy bien... creo que me voy a ir a casa —Su voz temblaba ahora como si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo.

Siento que mi corazón se hunde, solo había visto a Stiles a punto de llorar de esta manera solo un puñado de veces y generalmente era por algo que lo lastimaba profundamente.

Resultado de la imagen para stiles llorando lobo adolescente

Había olvidado algo grande, algo tan grande que había lastimado a Stiles tan profundamente que estuvo a punto de llorar. Pensé que alguien había llegado y me había apretado el corazón.

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué...? —Escuché a Lydia preguntar, su mano extendiéndose para atrapar a Stiles pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos, ya que me había empujado mientras estaba pensando.

—¿Stiles?! —Escuché que Erica alzaba la voz, confundida y preocupada mientras veía a Stiles caminar más y más lejos, ya casi había llegado a las puertas.

Observo a Boyd gritar cuando Stiles camina para ir tras él, pero no llega demasiado lejos antes de que Danny lo agarrara del brazo y lo tirara violentamente hacia atrás.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Gruñe, el sonido rivaliza con el de un lobo.

—Danny, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Escuché a Jackson preguntar, su cara arrugada por la confusión.

—Por sus supuestos amigos, es todo una mierda recordar una de las fechas más importantes que quedan de este año, para nuestra manada —Él responde, y agrega —¿Qué día es hoy?

—Es miércoles —escuché que Isaac respondía, haciendo que Danny lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Muy inteligente, pero ¿qué fecha es exactamente? —Él pregunta, su voz peligrosa.

—16 de noviembre —suministros Boyd.

16 de noviembre... No hubo cosas importantes el 16 de noviembre... La Navidad no es hasta dentro de un mes, el cumpleaños de todos ya ha pasado, excepto el de Stiles, que era el 16 de noviembre. Oh, mierda... ¡Eso era hoy! Pienso en mi corazón acelerado y mis ojos cada vez más abiertos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es su cumpleaños! ¿Cómo lo olvidé? —Exclamó ya corriendo hacia donde se había escapado Stiles.

Escucho una colección de reacciones detrás de mí que varían desde un jadeo hasta un grito de sorpresa. Entonces oigo que me persiguen, poniéndose al día mientras abro las puertas de la puerta y corro por los peldaños solo para ver cómo Stiles sale al camino, acelerando.

—¡Mierda! —Grito, no podía creer que me olvidara el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano en todo excepto en sangre.

—¡Tenemos que ir tras él! —Escuché a Isaac exclamar con un quejido, el más joven probablemente tampoco podía creer que hubiera olvidado el cumpleaños de Stiles, especialmente después de que Stiles había hecho un gran esfuerzo para asegurarse de tener el mejor cumpleaños el junio pasado.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Todos rompisteis su corazón, no creo que él quiera verlos ahora mismo. Sé que no lo haría si ese fuera yo. —Escuché a Danny gruñir, su voz sonaba un poco asqueada mientras giraba y caminaba hacia las puertas de la escuela.

Nadie habla, nadie se mueve. En cambio, nos quedamos quietos hasta que el sonido agudo de la campana de la escuela sonó en nuestros oídos, el fuerte sonido nos sobresaltó a todos de nuestros estados congelados.

—Deberíamos ir a clase. Aunque Stiles probablemente esté realmente dolido y enojado con nosotros en este momento, no quería que nos perdiéramos más clases de las que ya hacemos. Ya sabes cómo es, sacrificarse es su segundo nombre. —Escuché a Lydia decir y todos nos giramos hacia ella, bajando la cabeza, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

Uno por uno, lentamente, avanzamos de mala gana hacia la escuela hasta que quedamos solo yo e Isaac, mirando el camino con anhelo, esperando que el jeep de Stiles llegara a la vuelta de la esquina en cualquier momento.

Pero nunca sucedió, en cambio, un camino vacío me devolvió la mirada, provocándome mientras me doy vuelta y me dirijo hacia la escuela, seguido por Isaac.

Miro por encima del hombro una vez más, queriendo levantarme y salir de la escuela y buscar a mi hermano antes de envolverlo en mis brazos y pedirle perdón.

Sabía lo importante que era su cumpleaños para Stiles, era el único día del año en que podía tener a su familia para que él solo la disfrutara, disfrutar de tener a todos cerca para celebrar el día de su nacimiento.

¿Pero este año? Fue la primera vez desde la muerte de su madre que no lo envolví en un abrazo y le canté 'Feliz cumpleaños', era una tradición que comenzamos hace años, cuando Stiles estaba en el primer año de la muerte de su madre el dolor hacía difícil celebrar las cosas, pero logré poner una sonrisa en su rostro al hacer esas dos cosas simples.

Miro tristemente a su casillero cuando lo pasé, sintiéndome tan culpable.

****

Stiles POV:

Conduzco rápidamente fuera de la escuela, manteniendo mis ojos en la carretera y bloqueando la necesidad de mirar por los espejos, sabiendo que si lo hiciera, las lágrimas que contenía fluirían tan fácilmente como las paredes de las presas rompiéndose.

Podría creerlo, no solo mi padre, sino mis amigos, mi familia había olvidado mi cumpleaños.

Duele, tanto. Que mi manada pensaba que era tan olvidable, tan poco importante que los únicos que recordaban el día de mi nacimiento eran las dos personas que también eran menos probables.

Es decir, ¡Derek, me odiaba! ¿Y Danny? Bueno, él solo me habló porque era de la manada, de lo contrario nunca me hablaría, como antes de unirse al grupo.

Si esas dos personas, dos personas que me consideran molesto e irritante podrían recordar mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué Scott no pudo? Quiero decir que él es como un hermano para mí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

¿Y el resto de la manada? Había trabajado duro para hacerlos sentir amados, ¡incluso organicé una maldita fiesta para Boyd, Isaac y Erica! ¿Por qué no puedo obtener lo mismo a cambio?

Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía de dolor ante la idea, que la manada que me importaba, la familia que amaba, tan dolorosamente obviamente, no me devolvió esos sentimientos.

¿Seguramente quise decir algo? ¿No?

Suspiro, mi exhalación tiembla mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro, nublando mi vista antes de que parpadee rápidamente, dejando que la fresca ola de lágrimas fluya por mis mejillas ya mojadas.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo habían empezado a caer, pero ahora que lo estaban, parecía que nunca terminaban.

Solté un sollozo, tirando rápidamente de mi Jeep antes de estrellarme.

Luego, cuando abro la puerta del conductor y el aire fresco me golpea, una nueva ola de dolor me golpea y antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, corría, mis pies golpeaban el suelo cubierto de hierba.

Corro hasta que mis piernas se queman y mi cuerpo cae al suelo, sentado con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de mis rodillas y balanceándome hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de calmar mi cuerpo tembloroso.

Me senté allí, los llanto destrozaron mi cuerpo por lo que parecieron horas antes de que lentamente se calmaran y se convirtieran en hipos mientras me pongo de pie, usando un árbol cercano para sostenerme.

Espera... ¿Árbol? Rápidamente miro alrededor encontrándome en medio de la reserva.

Miro frenéticamente mis alrededores, sin encontrar nada familiar.

Siento que el pánico empieza a tomar el control, el hecho de que estaba en el medio de la nada, sin reconocimiento de dónde estaba exactamente hizo nada mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleraran.

Siento que me resulta cada vez más difícil respirar, más difícil de inhalar el precioso oxígeno que me rodea.

¡Respira! Me ordeno a mí mismo, comencé a contar hasta tres e inhalar antes de sostenerlo hasta que el pánico disminuyó y dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso, absorbiendo lentamente el oxígeno antes de exhalar, repitiendo el proceso hasta que estuve allí, respirando tranquilo y controlando el pánico.

—Está bien. Vine por allí... Creo. Así que solo ve por allí. —Me digo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tomo una decisión, yendo en la dirección en que pensé que había venido.

Camino y camino, mis pies comienzan a doler antes de encontrarme con un árbol, una formación rocosa a la izquierda y un pequeño arroyo a la derecha.

—Joder, —murmuro, dándome cuenta de que ya había pasado esta zona en particular.

¡Estaba dando vueltas en malditos círculos! Y para empeorar las cosas, el sol estaba cayendo sobre mí, el calor me hacía sudar a través de mi camisa.

Ya era mediodía, y no tenía idea de a dónde iba.

Nada parecía familiar y, sin embargo, todo parecía igual.

Los mismos árboles altos que se ciernen sobre la cabeza, la misma hierba verde, el mismo canto de los pájaros y el mismo sonido de pequeños animales corriendo.

Estaba tan completamente perdido.

Pude sentir el pánico volver a asomarse, la realidad de que estaba perdido y solo, tan terriblemente solo, hizo que mi corazón se hundiera y que las lágrimas se juntaran en mis ojos.

Hago pensar a mi cerebro, bloqueando el pánico puro y concentrándome en el plan de escape.

Lo había hecho muchas veces, muchas veces.

Me había enfrentado a un Lobo Alfa salvaje, un Kanima, cazadores de psicópatas y torturas, estoy seguro que no dejaré que la pérdida me afecte.

En cambio, pensé, y solo así, como un fósforo encendido, mi cerebro pensó en mi teléfono.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras empiezo a caminar, es mejor que siga moviéndose mientras llamo por ayuda.

Desbloqueo rápidamente mi móvil, debatiendo a quién llamar.

Estaba atrapado, toda mi manada me había olvidado, no sabía si podía enfrentarlos, podía verlos y no estallar en lágrimas, llorar por la gente que creía que amaba.

Tampoco podía llamar a mi papá, él también lo había olvidado y le dolía más que el frío que me había estado dando durante el mes pasado, después de que le conté sobre lo Supernatural. No era una opción, me dolería demasiado.

Danny también fue un no. Todavía estaría en la escuela e incluso si no fuera así, no podría rastrear mi olor para que la idea se fuera de la viuda tan rápido como llegó.

En cambio, presioné el nombre del hombre que amaba, aunque estaba seguro de que odiaba mis entrañas.

Llevo el móvil a mi oreja mientras galopaba bruscamente a la izquierda, en la dirección opuesta que me había llevado a dar vueltas en círculos.

Escuché el sonido de mi teléfono en mi oído, suplicándole a Derek que contestara.

Y justo como si escuchara mi súplica, su voz áspera apareció en el teléfono.

—Stiles, ¿qué quieres? —Su voz sonaba aburrida y por un segundo pensé que había tomado la decisión equivocada, obviamente no estaba de humor para el humano molesto con el que había estado atrapado como miembro de la manada.

—¿Stiles? —Él pregunta de nuevo, su voz sonando un poco más preocupada esta vez, haciendo que mi corazón se salte un poco antes de que termine con la sensación, sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que él sintiera lo mismo que yo.

—Stiles, ¿estás bien? —Su voz vuelve a sonar —¿Dónde estás? —Su voz sonaba tan preocupada ahora y me hizo llorar, ¿realmente podría importarle?

—Yo... ¡No sé! Estoy tan perdido. ¡No sé qué hacer! —Solté, su voz temblaba mientras tropezaba, mi visión se volvió borrosa.

—Stiles, cálmate. Sólo dime dónde estás. —Su voz era tan relajante, tan relajante.

—Se olvidaron... y yo...— Me cuesta incluso decir algo.

—Hey, hey, Stiles. Respira, cálmate. Te tengo. Ya estoy camino a Beacon Hills. Solo respira— lo escuché decir, tranquilizando la voz y apaciguando mi creciente pánico.

Sigo sus instrucciones, respiro profundamente y me tranquilizo con el sonido de su respiración suave al otro lado del móvil.

—Lo siento; sé que me odias y todo. No puedo enfrentar a nadie en este momento, lamento molestarte. Estoy seguro de que piensas que soy un inconveniente para ti. Sé lo importante que fue esta reunión con la manada vecina —rápidamente dije, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—¡Stiles! No eres un inconveniente o una molestia. Y eres desafiante más importante que una reunión con otra manada. Tú eres de mi manada y estoy seguro que no te odio. De hecho, siento todo lo contrario y cuando llegue, después de encontrarte, voy a patearles el trasero a los demás, que lo sentirán por una semana. —Gruñe, el sonido extrañamente me instaló más.

—Creo que es lo que más te escuché hablar— Logré gruñir sobre el bulto que había crecido en mi garganta, la risa que escuché del altavoz del teléfono me sobresaltó un poco.

Era un sonido hermoso, profundo y suave, haciendo que los escalofríos se apoderaran de mi piel.

—Bueno, normalmente no puedo decir mucho antes de que tu boca comience a moverse. —Se burla, honestamente, Dios se burla.

Fue tan sorprendente. Nunca antes lo había escuchado bromear y reírse, era una bienvenida por los habituales gruñidos y fruncimientos.

—¿Acabas de hacer una broma? —Pregunto, olvidando por completo mi entorno y el pánico de sentirme perdido y concentrado únicamente en su voz.

—Puede —Él responde haciéndome sonreír.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Se acabó el mundo? ¿O estoy en un mundo paralelo en el que Derek Hale realmente le gusto y bromea con un Stiles Stilinski?

—No. Bastante seguro de que todavía estamos en un mundo normal. —Él responde, su voz es ligera y tan diferente a la de cuando se fue.

Claro, se había vuelto más amable, más como el Derek del que había oído hablar a mi padre, antes de que se hubiera endurecido por el dolor y distante por la pérdida de su familia.

¿Pero este lado de Derek? Era nuevo y me sentí caer aún más por el hombre.

Antes, cuando solía empujarme contra las paredes y amenazarme, sentía miedo, pero aun así podía ver el calor y la soledad bajo el duro exterior.

Pude ver al joven que se había visto obligado a crecer mucho más rápido de lo que debería.

Pude ver al hombre que perdió a su familia, a su hermana, a todo lo que quería, y me rompió el corazón.

Había sentido el dolor de perder a un miembro de mi familia pero él había perdido a todos menos a esa noche y no pude evitar enamorarme del hombre fuerte y resistente que había regresado al lugar que lo perseguía para salvar a su hermana.

Era un buen hombre, leal, fuerte y devoto.

Él fue el hombre que arriesgó su vida varias veces para salvar a Scott, para salvar su manada.

¿Y ahora? Algo en su tiempo libre había desbloqueado al hombre que sabía que estaba escondido debajo de las paredes que había construido tan a fondo.

Solo una conversación con el hombre y yo sabía que el hombre cariñoso y cálido que era conocido por ayudar a las ancianas con sus compras había resurgido. No sabía qué había causado el cambio repentino, pero estaba tan agradecido, tan contento de que el comportamiento frío disminuyera lentamente.

—¿Stiles? —Su voz estaba llamando mi nombre y salgo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —Cuestiono.

—Pregunté dónde estás. Todavía no me lo has dicho —responde.

—Oh... bueno... Sentado. En algún lugar de la reserva, creo, —respondo tímidamente.

—¿En algún lugar de la reserva? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo allí? —Él exclama.

—Bueno, pude haber tenido un leve colapso emocional y es posible que haya corrido ciegamente por el bosque hasta que me dejé caer exhausto y lloré como una adolescente que acaba de ver morir a su personaje favorito, —explico, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

—Stile… —Él comienza, pero antes de que pudiera terminar dejo escapar un chillido varonil y el suelo debajo de mí desaparece.

Me desplomo, rodando y chocando contra el suelo duro antes de detenerme en el fondo de la zanja.

Dejé escapar un fuerte gemido, el dolor comenzó incluso antes de intentar moverme.

Mi tobillo izquierdo me estaba matando y solo podía adivinar que la crujido que escuché no era un palo que se rompiera bajo mi peso.

Mi costado se retorcía de dolor cuando gire sobre mi cuerpo y aterricé sobre mi espalda. Levanto el material rasgado de mi camisa para encontrar que la quemazón era en realidad rasguños, donde la roca se había clavado en mi carne cuando rodé por la zanja.

Pude sentir un reguero de sangre por mi barbilla y deslizarse por mi cuello, estiré el cuerpo y me encogí ante el dolor que sentí en la mano izquierda al hacerlo, miro hacia abajo y descubrí que la palma de mi mano se abrió.

Gimoteo al verlo antes de usar mi otra mano para alcanzar mi cara, encontrando rápidamente el corte que corría por mi mejilla, que estaba sangrando lentamente.

—¿Stiles?! —Escucho el sonido distante de mi nombre viajando por el aire y mi cabeza se levanta, buscando la fuente.

—¡STILES! —La voz estaba gritando nuevamente y instantáneamente supe que era Derek.

Su voz me recordó mi teléfono, que podría detectar en cualquier lugar, así que llegué a la conclusión de que Derek debía estar allí buscándome.

—¿¡DER!? —Grito, mi voz temblorosa mientras luché por el dolor e intenté moverme.

Inmediatamente me arrepiento de la decisión al encontrar mi tobillo ardiendo con intenso dolor, la agonía pura me hizo gritar.

—¡STILES! ¡CUELGA! —Escuché la voz de Derek gritar de nuevo, más cerca esta vez.

—Dios... Der...— Digo, el dolor haciendo que mi visión se ponga blanca.

—¡Stiles! ¡Gracias a Dios! —De repente escuché su voz, el sonido mucho más cerca y antes de que pudiera mirar hacia arriba, Derek estaba a mi lado.

—Oh, Dios. Derek... creo que me rompí el tobillo— Me esfuerzo para salir del sibilante dolor.

—Está bien, está bien. Te tengo. —Su voz era suave y su tacto suave mientras movía su mano hacia mi muslo, sus venas se tornaban negras a medida que el dolor era absorbido, dejando mi pierna adormecida.

—Gracias, —murmuro, desplomándome levemente mientras se le quitaba el dolor más insoportable.

—No me agradezcas, tu tobillo está definitivamente roto. —Él responde.

—Estupendo. —Digo, la voz gotea de sarcasmo mientras veo su mano moverse lentamente hacia arriba.

—¿Dónde más? —Él pregunta, con cuidado, mientras se arrastra sobre mi piel como si sintiera de dónde venía mi dolor, deteniéndose cuando llegó a mi estómago.

Lenta y tiernamente levanta mi camisa, asegurándose de que la camisa no esté pegada a las partes secas de mi sangre.

—Solo rasguños, —comenta, colocando su mano por lo que apenas tocó mi piel antes de quitarme más de mi dolor.

Luego ahuecó mi mandíbula, girando mi rostro para inspeccionar el corte en mi mejilla.

—Parece que necesitará un par de puntos, pero no es una amenaza para la vida. Me alegra decir que vivirás, —observa, haciéndome reír levemente.

—Gracias Doc. —Me río —Oh, una cosa más— agrego, levantando mi mano a su vista.

Suavemente toma mi mano dentro de las más grandes, inspeccionando lenta y cuidadosamente la herida hasta que se mueve de nuevo, bajando suavemente mi mano, con la palma sobre su muslo.

Él, antes de que pudiera siquiera cuestionarlo, agarra la parte inferior de su camisa y arranca una tira del material.

Mi mano está de vuelta en la suya, el material de su camisa se envuelve suavemente alrededor de la herida como un vendaje improvisado. Lo ata al final del material antes de quitarse la chaqueta de cuero.

Con cuidado, quita mi camisa a cuadros y la coloca en el suelo antes de arrancarme la camisa andrajosa de mi cuerpo y colocarla con la otra camisa.

Luego me encontré ahogándome en una chaqueta de cuero, era cálida y segura y olía fuertemente a Derek. Era un aroma maravilloso, picante de Derek y el bosque. Fue la combinación perfecta y me tranquilizó más que cualquier otra cosa que haya olido.

—¿Estás cálido? —Él pregunta, su mano estaba en mi mejilla otra vez, usando algo de mi camisa hecha jirones para limpiar suavemente la sangre allí.

—Mmm— respondo, acurrucándome un poco más en la chaqueta de cuero, sabiendo que no podría acercarme más a Derek.

—Bien. Yo... urm... No sé cómo tratar los huesos rotos, generalmente sanan en unos minutos, así que tendré que llevarte a mi coche y luego te llevaré a el hospital, ¿está bien? Él pregunta.

—Está bien, —balbuceé, sintiéndome algo somnoliento cuando lo sentí levantarme, tomar mi dolor antes de que pudiera sentirlo y caminar por la zanja y dirigirme a través de los árboles.

—Oye, oye. No te duermas. Podrías haberte golpeado la cabeza o algo así, solo mantente despierto, —dice, haciendo que mis ojos se abran de golpe.

—Cansado, —susurro, con los ojos caídos.

—Lo sé bebé lo sé. —Él dice, haciendo que mi mandíbula caiga y mis ojos se ensanchen, el sueño olvidado rápidamente.

¿Simplemente me llamó bebé? ¿Quiero decir qué…? Mi cerebro se cortocircuita.

—Lo hice— Su voz declara y me maldigo a mí mismo porque debo haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que pude decir, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te tiraba contra las paredes? —Él pregunta, la pregunta me arroja.

—Urm... ¿Sí? —Respondo, inseguro de hacia dónde iba esta conversación.

—Es porque olías divinamente, absolutamente perfecto y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Mi lobo te quería cerca, quería revolcarse en tu aroma, pero no lo dejé así que me conformé con empujarte contra las paredes así que al menos entonces podría estar cerca de ti, —dice. —Olías a casa, olía a algo que quería envolver y nunca dejarte ir, pero me confundió. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, mi madre nunca mencionó algo así. Fue muy confuso y no lo hice. Sé por qué estaba tan atraído hacia ti. No me malinterpretes, te encuentro muy atractivo, pero nunca antes había sentido tanta necesidad de tener a alguien como mío. Solo empeoró cuando me convertí en un Alfa. Tu aroma se hizo más fuerte, más difícil de resistir. Apenas podía quedarme en la misma habitación que tú sin tener que luchar con mi lobo, luchar por el control, luchar contra la necesidad de besar, abrazar y reclamar. Estaba empezando a ser tan malo, tenía que robar una de tus camisetas cada dos días para satisfacer a mi lobo, de lo contrario te perseguiría activamente hasta que te encontrara. Esa es la razón por la que me fui, no fue una reunión con otra manada, sino que fui a visitar uno de las amigas de mi madre en el pueblo vecino, también es alfa. Me dijo que mi lobo estaba reaccionando a mi alma gemela, la única persona que era la pareja perfecta para mí. Ella me dijo que tuve la suerte de haber encontrado a mi alma gemela, lo que es realmente raro en estos días, dijo que uno de cada treinta y cuatro lobos encuentran a su alma gemela. La mayoría de los lobos encuentran compañeros, que son personas compatibles con ellos, a quienes podrán amar y atesorar pero con los que no estarán completamente vinculados. Ella me dijo que una vez que hubiera encontrado a mi alma gemela, nunca sería capaz de permanecer lejos, que la conexión entre nuestras almas era demasiado estrecha, demasiado íntimamente unida como para romperla. Y ese eres tú. Eres mi alma gemela, la única persona con la que literalmente moriría sin él. —Termina, sus palabras me hacen jadear.

—¿Soy tu alma gemela? —Lo pregunto, mi voz casi tímida e insegura.

—El más insolente, sí. Todo lo que mi lobo quiere hacer ahora es llevarte de vuelta al loft, acomodarte en mi cama y envolverse a tú alrededor y nunca dejarte ir. —Él provee haciendo saltar mi corazón. —Quiere gruñir ante cualquier cosa que se te acerque, ¡demonios hasta me dio ganas de gruñir en esa estúpida zanja! Me siento tan protector contigo y duele cuando te vas de mi lado. —El termina.

—Yo... Alma... yo... —Estaba atascado en qué decir, por una vez en mi vida estaba luchando por hablar.

—No tienes que actuar, Stiles. Sabía que era un poco descabellado que realmente estuvieras interesado en mí. Soy un hombre roto con una tendencia a ser frío y distante, no me sorprende que no cobra... —No podía lidiar con oír sus palabras de odio a sí mismo nunca más, en su lugar usé toda la fuerza de mis brazos, que estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello, para llevar su rostro a mi nivel.

—Te amo— fue todo lo que dije antes de colisionar mis labios ligeramente ensangrentados con los sorprendentemente suaves.

Me sentí increíble, sentir los labios del hombre por el que había estado enamorado durante casi un año, contra los míos, nuestras caras y labios encajando como una pieza de rompecabezas, impecablemente y destinados a ser parte del otro.

Siento que profundiza el beso, lamiéndome el labio inferior esperando la entrada antes de concedersela y nuestras lenguas entrelazadas y acariciadas.

Gimo en protesta cuando sus labios se separan y me encuentro persiguiéndolos.

—Stiles —Él gime agregando —te amo con todo mi corazón— antes de volver a sumergirse en un beso, haciéndome olvidar todo menos el gusto de él, la sensación de su calidez y los sonidos de su voz.

—Jesús, Stiles, —murmura entre besos, arrastrando sus labios hacia mi cuello y enterrando su nariz allí, respirando profundamente. —Tengo que llevarte al hospital, —murmura, y me da besos ligeros en el cuello antes de alejarse, con una expresión de renuencia en su hermoso rostro. —Después de que terminemos en el hospital, te llevaré de vuelta al loft y vamos a tener una conversación adecuada antes de permitir que mi lobo se acurruque contigo, —afirma, recibiendo un gemido de aprobación de mi parte, la idea de abrazar a Derek fue un claro sí.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos más o menos me deleité con la sensación de calidez, me sentí envuelto en sus brazos, disfruté la forma en que su pecho retumbaba mientras hablaba, apreciado por la forma en que me acunaba cuidadosamente como si fuera una carga valiosa.

No sentí dolor mientras caminaba y sabía que me lo estaba quitando todo, el ardor abrasador que debería haber sentido completamente desaparecido.

Lo escucho hablar, contándome sobre las otras cosas que había aprendido cuando estaba fuera, sobre cómo había planeado hacerme una cena antes de anunciar que yo era su alma gemela. Era como si hubiéramos intercambiado cuerpos, por lo general, era yo quien hablaba sin parar, ¿pero ahora? Derek me estaba diciendo todo lo que su cerebro podía pensar. Un segundo era la jerarquía de las manadas y al siguiente estaba hablando de su infancia. Fue fascinante ver al hombre generalmente cerrado, hablar sobre cualquier cosa y todo. Fue una distracción y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Derek me estaba colocando en el asiento del copiloto de su Camaro.

El camino hacia el hospital fue en silencio feliz y cómodo, sin necesidad de hablar para saber que Derek estaba allí, que Derek podría mantenerme a salvo.

Su mano izquierda, la que no estaba siendo utilizada para conducir, yacía sobre mi muslo, sus venas se volvían negras de vez en cuando, tomando mi dolor incluso antes de que supiera que estaba volviendo a aumentar.

Estaba tan relajado, tan feliz por el alivio del dolor que Derek me estaba dando que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al hospital antes de que unas manos cálidas me levantaran, sus brazos me acercaran a un pecho fuerte pero sorprendentemente cómodo.

—Der... —murmuro, acurrucándome en su cálido pecho, sintiéndome cómodo por su protección mientras me llevaba a las puertas del hospital.

—Te tengo. —Lo escucho murmurar, usando una mano para sostenerme mientras la otra empuja las puertas.

—¡¿Stiles?! —Una voz repentinamente rompió la burbuja de protección, comodidad y calidez en la que Derek me había envuelto.

Levanté la cabeza del pecho de Derek para encontrar a Scott e Isaac de pie frente al mostrador de recepción donde Melissa estaba de pie.

Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido al verlos, sin poder mirar a los dos hombres lobo.

Oigo pasos acercándose y veo a Scott caminando hacia mí, su boca se abre para hablar. Rápidamente vuelvo la cabeza hacia el pecho de Derek, el dolor es demasiado crudo, demasiado fresco para sobrellevarlo.

Siento un rugido profundo desde el pecho de Derek, viajando hacia arriba hasta que escucho un gruñido bajo.

—¡Quédate ahí, has hecho suficiente daño por un día! —Derek gruñe, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, acercándome a su escudo protector.

—Pero yo…

Escuché que Scott comenzaba. —Dije te quedarás ahí —Derek estaba mirando a sus dos betas y no pude evitar hundirme más en los brazos de Derek.

—Chico, creo que deberías irte para poder mirar a Stiles— Escucho la voz de Melissa.

—Pero mamá...

—No. Nada de peros mamá. Te hablaré cuando mi turno termine, pero hasta entonces te irás a casa. Ahora —Corta a Scott, su voz firme.

No levanté la vista para ver salir a los dos hombres lobos, ni levanté la vista cuando Derek comenzó a caminar.

Fue solo hasta que sentí que me colocaban en la cama de un hospital y el cuerpo cálido y protector me abandonó cuando finalmente me moví, protestando por la pérdida de Derek.

—¡No! Derek. No te vayas. —Le suplico, mi mano ilesa se aferró a él, temeroso de que me dejaran solo, sin amor y tan solo.

—No me voy, cariño. Estoy aquí, —le escuché responder mientras maniobraba para sentarse a mi lado, con sus grandes manos calmándome mientras una se movía a lo largo de mi espalda, la otra apretando mi mano.

—Te amo, —le susurro, inclinándome en su cuerpo, sintiéndome tan cansado, tan agotado.

—Mmm. Yo también te amo. —Le escuché contestar, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, girando su cuerpo para acompañar el mío, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mía, sus labios besando la parte superior de mi cabello, la acción tan amorosa y suave que hizo que mi corazón se revolviera y se derritiera al mismo tiempo.

A partir de entonces, todo se volvió borroso, una serie brumosa de imágenes mientras Melissa me miraba, y de lo único que estaba seguro era de Derek y su constante calidez a mi lado.

Presto muy poca atención a lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo muy bien que Derek me mantendría a salvo, que me cuidaría mientras estuviese demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Así que dejé que me llevaran a la sala de rayos X, para soportar el dolor y, por una vez en mi vida, dejé que otra persona tomara la delantera de mi vida, dejé que Derek se preocupara por mí.

Pasaron unas nebulosas dos horas antes de que me sacaran del hospital, una vez más los fuertes brazos de Derek, un yeso rojo en mi pierna, puntadas en mi mano, mejillas y cortes limpios.

—Der... ¿Puedo dormir ahora? —Murmuro, metiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, encontrando un lugar cómodo allí, sintiendo mis ojos caer peligrosamente.

—Duerme Stiles. Estaré allí cuando te despiertes— Responde y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba dormido

****

—¿Stiles? Bebé. Necesito que te despiertes. —Escucho una voz profunda penetrar a través de la neblina oscura de mi sueño.

Mis ojos se abren rápidamente para encontrar el hermoso rostro de Derek cerca del mío, una de sus callosas manos ahuecando mi mejilla ilesa mientras la otra descansaba sobre mi hombro.

—¿Derek? —Lo cuestiono, mi mente todavía está nublada por el sueño. —¿Qué? —Agrego, sonriendo cuando escucho su pequeña risa de diversión.

—Estamos en el loft, te traje aquí después de que Melissa te tratara. Te dormiste antes de que pudiera siquiera llevarte a mi coche, así que te deje dormir. Te llevé arriba y te metí en la cama. Son alrededor de las doce de la noche ahora y necesitas tomar tus analgésicos. A menos que quieras que te quite el dolor, porque puedo si prefieres. —Termina su discurso casi como si se apresurara a sacar las palabras.

—¿Pensé que era yo quien divagaba? —Me burlo, lentamente sentándome con la ayuda de Derek quien se movió rápidamente para sentarse detrás de mí, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta del hombre mayor.

Puse mi cuerpo contra su pecho, sintiendo que uno de sus brazos me envolvía mientras el otro tomaba un vaso de agua que estaba sobre el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Le quito el vaso de su mano, tomando sorbos del refrescante líquido antes de devolverle el vaso a Derek, quien lo devolvió a su cajón antes de deslizar ese brazo también a mi alrededor.

—¿Estás sufriendo, bebé? —Lo escucho susurrar, su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, inhalando profundamente mi aroma.

Era extraño de ver, también sentir a Derek tan relajado, tan sensible y cómodo. Era extraño, pero el tipo de extraño que recibí con los brazos abiertos, me encantaba la sensación de ser amado, de ser cuidado. Fue un cambio masivo y me encantó. Se sentía tan bien; estar en los brazos del hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo y dejar que se ocupara de mí.

—En realidad no. Pero tengo la sensación de que tienes algo que ver con eso, —respondo, dejando que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás para descansar en el hombro del otro hombre.

—Mmm— fue toda la respuesta que recibí de donde estaba enterrado su rostro en mi cuello, antes de que de repente levantara la cabeza —Casi lo olvido, —comenta y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, había metido la mano en el cajón y había tirado un regalo envuelto de tamaño mediano. —Para ti, mi amor, —murmura, entregándome el paquete, el sonido de —Mi amor— haciendo que mi corazón salte con puro júbilo.

Rompí ansiosamente la envoltura como un niño el día de Navidad, hasta que todo lo que quedaba era una chaqueta de cuero, de color negro y parecía la réplica exacta de la que Derek me había puesto antes, excepto por el tamaño más pequeño.

—¿Te gusta? No estaba seguro de que lo hicieras. Puedo cambiarlo si lo haces-— Comienza, su voz era tan insegura que me dolía el corazón, así que rápidamente volví la cabeza hacia él y me incliné, besando sus labios en consuelo.

Lo siento hundirse en el beso, profundizándolo, ahuecando mi mandíbula con una mano mientras que la otra se arrastraba por mi cabello.

Retrocedo a regañadientes, la necesidad de respirar mientras beso sus labios una vez más antes de descansar mi cabeza en su hombro una vez más.

Derek, sin embargo, no se alejó, en lugar de eso me siguió dando besos suaves y dulces por la mandíbula y el cuello, donde una vez más acurrucó su rostro.

Canturreo de felicidad, nunca había sentido tal sentimiento de satisfacción y calma antes, como lo hice con él. Era como si tuviera la capacidad de calmarme, su presencia apaciguaba el zumbido constante y la hiperactividad de mi cuerpo y lo reemplazaba con una relajación serena y feliz.

—Me encanta, Der, —le susurré, tomando su mano con la mía y fusionando nuestros dedos, apretando sus manos más grandes para tranquilizarlo.

—Bien, —le escuché responder, su voz sonaba un poco presumida y orgullosa, y no pude evitar reírme de su lado posesivo del hombre lobo, sabiendo que el lobo dentro de él pensaba que estaba proveyendo a su pareja.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —La voz de Derek estaba amortiguada contra mi cuello.

—No. Totalmente no, amor— Me río, sintiendo su sonrisa contra mi piel.

—Creo que lo haces, —dice, su aliento me hace cosquillas en la carne, haciéndome reír más. —No es bueno reírse de tu pareja, Stiles, —agrega.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciend... —empiezo a decir, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se escuchó un fuerte eco de alguien que golpeaba la gran puerta de metal del loft.

Escuché a Derek gruñir en mi cuello e instantáneamente supe quién era.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellos? —Escucho a Derek preguntar, un indicio de un gruñido en el tono mientras frotaba su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello.

—No. Voy a tener que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano. Llévame abajo. —Pregunto, sintiendo ya que los brazos del hombre más grande se movían, una mano envolviendo mis rodillas mientras la otra se ponía por mis hombros.

Él me levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, tomando el espacio entre la cama y la puerta en grandes pasos, abriendo la puerta y caminando con cuidado por los escalones de metal en espiral.

Una vez que puso los pies en el suelo de nuevo, se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de estar del loft, donde se había convertido en una sala de descanso. Había dos sofás grandes, dos sofás de dos plazas y una gran bolsa de frijoles que yacía en el piso, todos los cuales se encuentran frente a un gran televisor de pantalla plana.

Derek había contratado a contratistas para renovarlo hace unos meses y ahora estaba casi terminado, y debo admitir que se veía increíble. Ya no había un enorme agujero en la pared y las paredes no eran más oscuras y grises. En cambio, había sido empapelado con una pintura lustrosa de color negro y rojo oscuro. Parecía muy moderno, pero muy parecido a Derek. Fue en esta sala donde realizamos reuniones de la manada y donde nos sentamos si queríamos comer frente al televisor.

La cocina había sido equipada con los electrodomésticos más modernos que incluían un horno, una nevera, un congelador y una cafetera.

Había arreglado una habitación para la manada para usar para el estudio y el trabajo escolar, y había renovado la sala principal como una sala de comedor / planificación. Tenía una pequeña mesa para comer y planear, que Derek pensaba reemplazar para ubicar a más personas y una estantería que contenía todo tipo de libros sobrenaturales, con dos pequeños sofás para mi investigación y lectura.

También había un baño abajo, con una gran ducha y muebles muy elegantes.

Incluso había renovado una habitación en el piso de arriba para Isaac, a quien le dejó diseñar todo para deleite del joven.

También había una habitación en el piso de arriba, que cariñosamente llamé la “Habitación de Abrazar” en la que Derek había hecho una habitación donde la manada podía acurrucarse entre sí y consolarse mutuamente. La habitación había sido diseñada por las chicas que pensaban que el loft necesitaba más color que el negro y el rojo, por lo que hicieron que Derek comprara un sofá enorme y colorido, donde todos pudiéramos prepararnos para las noches de la manada y abrazarnos.

Con todo, Derek había hecho un trabajo increíble arreglando el lugar y me encantó.

Derek se dirigió al sofá más cercano, me reclinó cuidadosamente en el sofá rojo y me dio un beso en la frente antes de hablar.

—Voy a dejarlos entrar. Quédate aquí. Ya vuelvo, amor, —dice, con voz suave y cariñosa mientras me miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba, y rápidamente lo empujé hacia abajo para darle un pequeño beso antes de déjalo irse.

Lo escuché abriendo las puertas del loft, un gruñido que ya se estaba formando en su garganta cuando los abrió.

—¿Qué deseas? —Gruñe hacia la manada, que apenas podía ver desde mi punto de vista, el amplio cuerpo de Derek bloqueaba casi todo.

—Bueno, estoy aquí para celebrar finalmente el cumpleaños de mi amigo. —Escucho la voz de Danny decir que el hombre se adelantó hacia Derek que estaba de pie en una posición defensiva, como si estuviera listo para saltar. —Yo soy el que realmente se molestó en recordar. —Agrega en el mismo momento que le concedió acceso para entrar en el loft, Derek debe haber escuchado el latido de su corazón y haber escuchado la verdad en sus palabras.

—Gracias, Miguel, —lo escuché decir, palmeando el hombro de Derek mientras pasaba junto al hombre mayor, haciéndome reír cuando Derek simplemente lo miró antes de dirigir su acusadora mirada hacia mí.

Simplemente me encojo de hombros, mi sonrisa es astuta mientras veo como Danny se dirige hacia mí, dejándose caer en el sofá de dos plazas más cercano a mí.

—¡Heyl Stiles— Sonríe, su sonrisa amistosa me hizo sonreír cuando él extendió la mano y rápidamente me abrazó, sorprendiéndome por un segundo antes de abrazarlo.

Danny nunca había hecho algo como esto, al menos no para mí, y yo solo abracé.

—Hey, Danno —respondo mientras se alejaba con un gemido de desesperación.

—Si sigues llamándome así, te mataré, —amenaza bromeando, pero antes de que pudiera comentar, escuché un gruñido de advertencia por parte de Derek, que estaba de pie, con los ojos rojos mientras miraba a Danny.

—De acuerdo, tal vez no. Llámame como quieras. —Él lo enmienda, sus palabras aparentemente satisfacen el lado protector de Derek mientras giraba su gruñido sobre los otros de la manada, que ahora parecía, incluía a mi papá.

Siento que se me humedecen los ojos al ver a mi manada y a mi papá, sus caras un dolorido recuerdo de sentirse olvidadas y sin amor.

—Así que Stiles... ¿Miguel te trajo algo bueno? —Escucho la voz de Danny que me separa de mis pensamientos cuando me dirijo a él.

—Urm... En realidad, sí... —Comienzo, explicándole al otro hombre la chaqueta de cuero que Derek me había traído.

Los siguientes diez minutos más o menos pasaron de la misma manera, Danny y yo charlando juntos, bloqueando a los demás, mientras Derek desgarraba la mierda en la manada.

Fue solo cuando sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro cuando dejé que algo más que Danny procesara en mi mente.

Alzo la vista para encontrar a Derek parado allí y antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, se movió, recogiéndome y sentándose en el sofá, recreando la posición en la que estábamos antes con él detrás de mí apoyado en los brazos del sofá, las piernas extendidas, mi cuerpo entre ellas mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, cuidadoso de mis heridas. Incluso, en algún momento, había colocado una gran almohada debajo de mi pierna rota, y la acción hizo que mi corazón se derritiera.

Rápidamente siento que el calor de su cuerpo se hunde en el mío, haciéndome sentir seguro y protegido una vez más mientras me arrastro en su abrazo.

—No tienes que hablar con ellos. —Lo escucho susurrar en mi oído, su cálido aliento contra mi oreja me hace temblar levemente.

—Lo sé, pero son familia y finalmente tengo que enfrentarlo. No puedo continuar ignorándolos para siempre, —digo, disfrutando de estar en sus brazos otra vez.

—Está bien, —responde, acurrucándome más en él mientras se acercan varios pasos.

—Stiles... Dios... lo siento, hijo— Oigo una voz que dice que me hace mirar a mi padre, que parecía tan quebrado y culpable. —Estaba tan ocupado en el trabajo, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tu cumpleaños se había apoderado de mí tan rápido. Sé que no es una buena excusa, pero si pudiera cambiarlo, quiero que sepas que habría estado allí. Perdona. —El termina.

Y comprendí, después de que le conté sobre lo sobrenatural que su carga de trabajo se había duplicado, estaba tan ocupado trabajando cerrando casos nuevos como revisando los viejos y revisando si había una posibilidad de que fueran sobrenaturales.

—Te conozco a papá, pero dolió. Tanto cuando no estabas allí, cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas allí como cada dos años.

—Lo sé, hijo. Le di prioridad al trabajo por encima de ti y no podría sentir más lástima— Ya estaba llorando y pude sentir mi firmeza quebrándose rápidamente al ver a mi padre a punto de llorar —Pensar que fui una de las causas de que te lastimen emocional y psíquicamente, me enferma. Por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme —Y con esas últimas palabras, más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y supe que no podía enfadarme con él, en su lugar, tiré de su mano más cercana, hasta que se dejó caer y me abrazó.

Me sentí bien al saber que mi papá todavía se preocupaba por mí, se sintió increíble de estar envuelto en su abrazo de padre.

—Feliz cumpleaños tardío hijo— lo escucho decir, retrocediendo y empujando una gran bolsa llena de regalos en mi regazo.

—Oh —digo, mirando confundido la cantidad de regalos que tenía ante mí, la bolsa era alta y estaba llena y me desconcertaba. Mi papá siempre me consiguió varias cosas, pero la cantidad de regalos en esta bolsa era demasiado.

—También es de la manada. Ellos también me las dieron hace semanas y están escondidas en mi habitación desde entonces— explica y asentí con la cabeza para entender.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada, en cambio mis ojos se humedecieron, la abrumadora sensación de shock se apoderó de mí.

—También organizamos una fiesta para ti, pero con las brujas que nos atacaron la semana pasada y con el Omega salvaje del domingo, nos olvidamos por completo. Sé que te herimos, más de lo que puedo comprender, pero solo queríamos asegurarnos de que sabes que te amamos y nosotros nos acordamos de ti cuando no solo cuando deberíamos, y lo sentimos tanto por eso. —Escuché a Scott decir y desvié mi mirada de la enorme pila de regalos a mi mejor amigo que estaba parado, con los ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas como un cachorro pidiendo perdón a su dueño.

—¡Pedimos un pastel y todo! —Escuché que Isaac añadió, haciéndome reír levemente porque obviamente Isaac recordaría el pastel con sus golosinas y todo.

—Y contratamos el nuevo club que se inauguró en la ciudad. Valió una fortuna, te lo digo— Escuché a Jackson decir antes de que Lydia le diera un codazo en el estómago.

—¡Pero valías cada centavo, Batman¡— asegura Erica —¡Incluso los convencí para hacer una fiesta temática de Star Wars! —Ella agrega, haciendo reír a Derek.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que eras Catwoman— digo, haciendo que el rubio deje escapar una risita temblorosa.

—Logramos mantenerlo en secreto, y saben lo difícil que es para Isaac y Scott no contartelo todo, y planeábamos sorprenderte con eso, —dice Boyd.

—¡Sí, yo, Erica y Lydia incluso planeamos tu atuendo! ¡Era increíble! —Allison dice efusivamente.

—Y, ¿puedo preguntarte, cómo diablos Danny no te lo recordó? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Y cómo Derek no lo sabía, él es tu Alfa?, —Escuché a mi padre preguntar.

—Bueno, Derek habría terminado derramando los granos porque todos sabemos que es una mierda para guardarle secretos a Stiles, especialmente sobre Stiles. Stiles solo necesita sacar los ojos su cachorro antes de que Derek le cuente todo— Lydia se ríe.

—¡No lo hago! —Escucho a Derek exclamar detrás de mí.

—Bueno, lo haces, amor. Puedes agradecer a Isaac por eso, por cierto, él me lo señaló y fue una gran manera de hacerte estar de acuerdo con mis planes. —Me reí ante la mirada que envió a Isaac.

—De todos modos, no me informaron sobre su plan, porque cito que 'Stiles puede leer tu cara fácilmente y si lo te dijéramos instantáneamente sabría que estabas ocultando algo’ y en realidad la manada estaba ocultando algo que lo llevaría a interrogar a cada uno uno de nosotros, hasta que alguien, muy probablemente Scott se rompe y le dice todo. —Danny comenta, con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oye, no me rompería primero! —Escucho a Scott decir y rápidamente le doy 'La mirada' que usualmente lo hacía soltar todo.

Miro como él se derrumba bajo mi mirada y sonrío como si dijera '¿De verdad?'.

—¡Oh, bien! ¡Tendría! Da miedo cuando haces esa cara— Admite haciendo reír al resto de la manada mientras se queja cuando le miro de nuevo.

Los escucho reír durante un par de segundos antes de que desaparezca la ira y el dolor que quedan en mi cuerpo.

Eran mi familia y no podía seguir enojado con ellos por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando Isaac parecía alguien al que le robaron su peluche favorito y se lo dio a un grupo de leones enojados.

Observo mientras Scott se mueve nerviosamente y sé que está esperando permiso para rodearme con sus brazos.

Así que, lentamente, abro mis brazos, asegurándome de no lastimarme.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Scott se había lanzado hacia adelante y me había abrazado no solo a mí, sino también a Derek.

Pronto sentí más brazos alrededor de mí y miré alrededor para ver a toda a la manada en un grupo a mi alrededor y de Derek, Erica se había metido en mi lado derecho cuidadosamente, mirando mi pierna mientras Allison se unía a ella, tomando suavemente la almohada de mi pierna estaba en su regazo, donde la dejó descansar, mientras que Lydia se desliza en el pequeño espacio a mi izquierda, sentándose en el muslo de Derek mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Isaac estaba sentado de lado sobre el brazo del sofá, contento con dejar que su Alfa descansara sobre él mientras su mano se acomodaba en mi cabello. Boyd estaba sentado cerca de Allison; en el pequeño espacio en el sofá en mi muslo descansando cómodamente sobre mi pierna sana, sus grandes manos me quitaron el dolor de la mano. Jackson se había arrastrado la bolsa de frijoles hasta el frente del sofá y estaba acurrucado sobre ella, su cabeza descansando en el sofá con Danny se sentó junto a él, apoyando su cuerpo en Jackson, quien lo aceptó con un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Scott se había establecido entre Lydia y Boyd, acostado de lado, con la cabeza en el regazo de Lydia y los pies sobre los de Boyd, con el brazo extendido sobre mi pecho hacia donde Erica sostenía su mano. Mi papá se había trasladado al asiento que Danny había ocupado anteriormente y observó con cariño cómo la manada se reconfortaba en la cercanía de la presencia de los demás.

—Os perdono, —susurro, la calidez de todos los cuerpos que me rodean hacen que mis ojos revoloteen cansinamente y me desplomo sobre Derek aún más, sintiéndolo inclinarse hacia adelante para besarme en la parte superior de la cabeza, arrastrando los pies hacia atrás mientras se siente cómodo, me deslizo hacia abajo y dentro de su cuerpo mientras abre más sus piernas, dejando más espacio para Scott, Boyd y Lydia.

Me siento contento, contento de acostarme con los brazos de Derek, contento con Erica y Lydia usando mis hombros como almohadas, con el suave toque de Isaac en mi cabello, el peso del brazo de Scott siempre presente en mi contra, las cuidadosas manos de Boyd tomando mi dolor y Allison masajeando mi pie libre de yeso. Me siento contento con Jackson y Danny levantándome la mano y tocándome de vez en cuando, como si estuviera comprobando que todavía estaba allí, a salvo.

Estaba tan contento que sentía como si me estuviera derritiendo, relajado y protegido con mi manada cerca.

Siento que mi cerebro comienza a ralentizarse lentamente mientras mis ojos se cerraban y me permitía dormir profundamente, sabiendo que era amado y que mi familia estaba cerca.

—Feliz cumpleaños tardío, Stiles— Escucho a Scott susurrar, el sonido distante de varios cumpleaños felices del resto de la manada, lo último que escucho antes de que los agradables brazos del sueño me lleven.


End file.
